elder_scrolls_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Stones of Barenziah
Stones of Barenziah #Search the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun. In the first room of the Catacombs on the left wall near a skeleton you'll find a stone. #Search the Jorrvaskr in Whiterun, you'll find a stone in Kodlak’s room. #In the House of Clan Shattershield in Windhelm, you'll find the stone in the first upstairs bedroom to your left. #North of Ansilvund and southeast of Windhelm you'll find a cave called Stony Creek Cave. You'll find the stone in the Bandit Wizard's cavern. #In the Palace of Kings in Windhelm, you'll find the stone on the table in Wuunferth the Unliving’s Quarters. #On the Dainty Sload, a boat in Solitude between the Lighthouse and Solitude check out the Captain’s Quarters. You'll find the stone on the table. #If you purchase Proudspire Manor in Solitude for 25,000 gold after gaining the Jarl's trust, you'll find a stone in the master bedroom. #In the Blue Palace in Solitudue check in the Jarl Elisif's quarters. You'll find the stone on one of his shelves. #In Yngvild, a cave north of Winterhold and east of Dawnstar, check behind the throne to find a chamber that is hiding the stone. #In the College of Winterhold during the Under Saarthal quest search the shelves of the Arch-Mage’s Quarters to find a stone. #In Hob’s Fall Cave, a cave in the area between Dawnstar and Winterhold, you'll find the stone near the necromancer's sleeping area by the alchemy lab. #In the Treasury House in Markarth find the stone next to bed in the master bedroom. #In Understone Keep in Markarth, look for a locked door to a side room of the Dwemer Museum. You'll find the stone in the room on a table. #Southwest of Markarth, you'll find Dead Crone Rock. In front of the Word Wall at the top there will be an altar, you'll find the stone on the altar. #Inside the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, check in Astrid’s room. You'll find the stone on a dresser. #In Thalmor’s Embassy, while on (or after you've completed) the quest “Diplomatic Immunity” for Delphin in Riverwood, check in Elenwen’s Solar. You'll find the stone in a bedroom. #In Dragonsearch in Whiterun, check the Jarl’s bedroom to find the stone. #East-northeast of Whiterun you'll find a dungeon called Fellglow Keep. You'll find the stone on the counter of the workroom at the top of the front foyer. #Northeast of Rorikstead and southeast of Marthal you’ll find a dungeon called Rannveig’s Fast. You'll find the stone on a table near the prison area. #In Ansilvund a tomb in Eastmarch, you'll find a stone in the burial chambers near where you encounter Fjori's ghost. #In Mistveil Keep in Riften find the stone in the Jarl's Quarters. #East of Riften in the Black Briar Lodge you'll find the stone upstairs in the master bedroom. Note: Black Briar Lodge is different than Blackbriar Manor, so don't confuse the two. #Northeast of Falkreath you'll find a farm called Pinewatch. Inside the farmhouse, you'll find a secret entrance to the Bandit Sanctuary. Go there and make your way towards a room with empty draugr tombs. Once there you'll find a locked door directly to your right. Use a lockpick on the door and you'll find the stone on the top shelf of the a bookcase. #South of Gjukar’s Monument and north of Moss Mother Cavern, in Falkreath, you'll find Sunderstone Gorge. Inside, stone on an altar in front of a Word Wall.